


Silver Eyes

by Heulo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heulo/pseuds/Heulo
Summary: This is my contribution to Whiterose Week 2k19!Day 3: Silver Eyes strength





	Silver Eyes

Someone was seriously distressed.

 

Weiss pushed herself up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes. Just outside the large window in her room she could see that the sun still had yet to grace Atlas with it’s presence, the dark sky painted with streaks of crimson among a thousand distance stars. She assumed that it couldn’t be any later than 5am.

 

She swung her legs around to the side of her bed and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, stretching her tired muscles before standing up and shuffling over to her closet, where she pulled out a large oversized white fur coat that she put on over her night dress. Her father had gotten it for her on her 12th birthday and promised that she would grow into, yet at 19 it still failed to fit the body that it was never designed for. 

 

Hugging herself to fight off the cold that she was once used to, she left her room and crept down the dimly lit hallway, surprised to find that there was no guards in sight. In their earlier confrontation with her father he had sworn that Weiss and her team would be guarded at all times and were not to be left alone under any circumstances, yet the hallways were quiet without a single soul in sight. He must of been bluffing, she thought, but then again, when did Jacques Schnee ever bluff?

 

Something wasn’t right. 

 

She felt anxiety stir in her gut and began to hurriedly make her way to the assigned rooms that her teammates were staying in. The large pictures on the walls of herself and her family stared down at her as she rushed past them, those expressionless eyes bearing down on her as she approached Yang’s room. Weiss had to take a moment to still her breathing, then slowly opened the door to peer in on her teammate, or rather, _teammates_. 

 

The blonde was tangled up in bed with her faunus companion who had her arms and legs wrapped around Yang in a loving embrace, her head resting comfortably on her chest. They both continued to snooze soundly, unknowing of Weiss’ presence. The sight of them failed to surprise the ex-heiress, who only smiled and shook her head as she closed the door and backed away from the room. It was about time those two finally came to term with their feelings.

 

The next room was Blake’s, which she knew was unoccupied, so she crossed the hallway and hurried over to Ruby’s. Weiss remembered waking up to find her younger teammate sleeping hazardously on the top bunk with half her body dangling off the mattress while the blanket struggled for dear life to cover her. The memory warmed Weiss and she half expected to find a similar sight as she opened the door, but what she found instead wiped the smile of her face and filled her with horror.

 

The room was in complete shambles.

 

The window of the room was broken, bringing in a chilly breeze that made Weiss shiver. The bed looked as if it had been tossed to it’s side, the mattress and blankets in a heap beside it. Whatever pictures had been on the walls now lay broken on the floor among a thousand pieces of a shattered vase, the flowers that it once held now strewn across the floor and waiting for their inevitable death. She recognised some of Ruby’s belongings amongst the mess too, including her comics that were now shredded or soaked. Weiss had always insisted that Ruby do without those comics, that all they did was hinder and distract her from the real threat that they faced, and yet seeing them in such a state made her heart twinge with worry.

 

She noticed that something had gotten stuck on her slipper and as she bent down to pick it up she realised that it was a photograph. She shook the water off it and turned it around to find a picture of Summer embracing a younger Ruby as they both smiled at the camera. It was the same picture that Ruby herself had shown her once and shared with Weiss the secret compartment of Crescent Rose that she kept it in. 

 

The weapon was nowhere in sight.

 

Just as she was about to rush to her teammates to alert them of Ruby’s disappearance, she suddenly became aware of the faint sound of commotion that went on outside. Quickly, she dashed over the broken objects on the floor and to the window where she found guards rushing around the corner of the mansion and to the direction of the courtyard, or the training grounds as her and Winter preferred to call it. She couldn’t see what was going on behind the large pillars that surrounded the area, but she knew that she had to find out.

 

Weiss raised her hand and glyphs formed in the air before her, creating a staircase in the direction that the guards had run to. She jumped out of the window and went down them one by one, ignoring the cold air that bit at her skin and threatened her body to go back. When her feet touched the ground, she broke into a run towards the commotion, almost tripping and losing one of her slippers on her way there. 

 

Just as she approached the frozen rose bush that marked the entrance of the training grounds, she realised that there was strange flashes of light coming from within it and heard yelling, A LOT of yelling. Confused and scared of what could possibly be beyond the pillar that blocked her view, she hurriedly made her way around it only to freeze and stare in disbelief of what she was witnessing.

 

It was Ruby.

 

It was Ruby, and from her eyes sprouted silver wings so blinding that Weiss had to blink a few times for her own eyes to adjust. The huntress was screaming with rage and swinging Crescent Rose aggressively at the guards who tried to approach. They had their weapons drawn and aimed at her and were yelling at her to stand down, but Ruby just wouldn’t listen as she whacked one of the guards who got too close with the non-bladed end of her weapon away from her. 

He didn’t get back up.

 

Something from the corner of her eye got her attention and when she turned she realised that it was her father and Whitley.She rushed over to them, expecting her father to lash out at her for her partner’s incredulous behaviour, but instead she found him staring at the spectacle with an unsettling grin on his face whilst her brother cowered behind him.

 

“Father, tell the guards to put their weapons away right this instant! Ruby is not a threat!” She exclaimed.

 

Jacques turned to her with eyes full of glee and completely ignored her demand. “My dear daughter, you never told me that your friend here was capable of wielding so much power!” He looked back to Ruby, who had changed her weapon into it’s gun form. She shot two bullets at the guards who were barely even able to dodge out of the way and then proceeded to attack them with her fists. They struggled to keep up with her speed and continued to keep their weapons trained on her. 

 

“Your grandfather always told me tales of the Silver Eyed warriors when I was a boy. When I got older they were said to have been wiped out and that was the last of them, never to be heard of again. Yet, here we are with one in are very own courtyard!”

 

“You’re scaring her!” Weiss yelled, furious at her father’s ignorance to the situation at hand. There was something definitely off about how Ruby was attacking the guards, her movements far too sloppy and unpractised. To the experienced eye it was obvious that her attacks were desperate. “I don’t think she’s even aware of what she’s doing, please you need to tell them to get away from her.” She pleaded.

 

Before Jacques could respond, Whitley butt in. “I... I agree with sister, father. Her friend could potentially kill one of our men, and our company really doesn’t need another damaging headline in the papers.”

 

Jacques put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and merely chuckled, seeing no reasoning. “My boy, this right here could be the next breakthrough for the Schnee Dust Company. Think of it, a Silver Eyed warrior in  _our_ possession! Do you have  _any_ idea on much she’s worth? Because I tell you, it’s far more than this company will ever make in the next decade. Miss Rose is the perfect soldier for-“

 

Weiss smacked Jacques so hard in the face that even some of the guards had to stop and turn to see what was going on. “ **Don’t**. **You**. **Dare** speak of her as if she is just something for you to use to your advantage! She is a huntress, not a solider and her skills are most certainly not yours to sell!” She said coldly, then summoned a glyph that rose him from the ground and guided him away from the courtyard and out of her sight. He was too stunned to even respond. Whitley simply rose his hands in surrender and took a few steps away from her, giving a single nod.

 

She then turned her attention to the guards and Ruby and began to approach them. “Stand down and get the hell away from her or so help me I will make you regret the day you were born.” None of them protested as they lowered their weapons and backed away from Ruby who still continued to yell manically, now swinging her weapon at nothing but air. 

The closer that Weiss got the more she realised that it wasn’t rage that she thought was coming from her companion, but rather complete and utter fear. Tears that shown with silver rolled down Ruby’s cheeks and the hands that held her weapon shook violently.

 

“Ruby Rose.” Weiss called to her and the younger huntress stopped swinging and yelling, then turned to face her. Those wings of silver continued to burn bright. Weiss wanted her to break into a smile, to exclaim her name with delight and to dash over to her in excitement, ready for a hug. However, instead Ruby’s face contorted into anger and she suddenly broke into a run, coming straight at Weiss with her weapon raised and ready to fire.

 

Weiss was prepared.

 

Just when Ruby reached a few metres in front of her, Weiss raised her left hand and with the flick of her wrist a black and white glyph grasped onto Ruby’s feet, bringing her to an immediate halt. Crescent Rose was sent flying from her grip, hitting the ground and scattering past Weiss’ feet. From the glyph, two white chains with cuffs sprung up and latched onto Ruby’s wrists, then the chains pulled her down just enough so that she was brought down to her knees. 

 

Despite now being restrained, the poor girl continued to thrash as more silver tears pooled from eyes. Her yelling now came with words. “ **I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE! EVERYONE I LOVE, THEY’RE ALL DEAD! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!** ” Her voice sounded like a thousand voices that echoed around the courtyard.

 

Weiss’ hands shook at the state that her partner was in, thinking that the world that Ruby was in must of been a horrifying one. She knew of the nightmares that the young huntress would have as she would briefly speak of them, but she never knew that they were this devastating.

 

“Ruby, it’s time for you to wake up.” Weiss managed to say and watched as Ruby looked around her in confusion, searching for the source of Weiss’ voice despite her standing right before her. Her bottom lip trembled like it always did when she was afraid.

 

“ **W-Weiss?** ” She whispered, as if saying her name too loud would get her killed. “ **Weiss, where are you?!** ” Her voice continued to come out in echoes.

 

Weiss fell to her knees and pulled Ruby into her embrace, holding her as close as she could to bring her back into reality. “I’m right here, Ruby. I’m right here. Focus on my voice and follow it. Whatever you’re going through right now, it isn’t real. Come back to me, you don’t need to be scared anymore.”

 

The light that had enveloped the courtyard flickered and vanished. Weiss pulled back to watch the silver drain from Ruby’s eyes, her tears turning back to normal. She had woken up from her nightmare and was now able to see Weiss’ face, seeming as if she couldn’t believe it.

 

“Y-you’re not dead! You’re okay... you’re really okay!” Her voice no longer echoed, though was hoarse from all the yelling. The chains that bound her came undone and she practically threw herself at Weiss, burying her face in the crook of her neck. Weiss could feel Ruby’s hands clench into the fur of her coat, as if she would disappear if she didn’t hold on for dear life. 

 

“Salem, she... she came and she attacked everyone with an army of Grimm. We tried so hard to fight them off, but they just kept coming! Yang was the first to fall, followed by Blake and then... then she got her hands on you and made me watch as she-“

 

“Ruby.” Weiss interrupted, rubbing Ruby’s back soothingly as she began to sob. “You don’t need to go through that again, the nightmare is over. I’m here with you and Yang and Blake are sleeping in their room, completely oblivious to what’s even going on. We’re all still alive, Salem isn’t here and more importantly, you’re not alone. Everything will be okay.” Weiss could feel Ruby nod as if to say that she trusted what she said, though words failed the brunette as she only cry. 

 

Weiss gently kissed the top of her partner’s head as another means of reassurance, and in the softest tone she began to sing an old lullaby that was a significant part of both their childhoods, one that a mother would sing to lull their children to sleep at night. Ruby stiffened, then calmed as her sobs quietened at the sound of the familiar song. Behind them, the sun peaked the horizon to announce a new day, filling the sky with streaks of orange and red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
